villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Good To Be Bad
"Good To Be Bad" is a song from the popular educational television series LazyTown, being an unused song from the episode "LazyTown's Surprise Santa". It is sung by Robbie Rotten, who explains that he enjoys being evil. The song was performed by Robbie's actor, the late Stefán Karl Stefánsson. Lyrics Soundtrack = They want me to be nice They want me to be good But I'm a simple rotten guy Who's just misunderstood They say that I should change And wear a perky smile But smiling makes my face hurt And happiness is vile They want me to give up the only life I've ever had But it's so good to be bad... It's good to be bad It's great to be a crook It's nice to be a villain like you read about in books It's swell to be nasty It's keen to be so mean Yes, I'm an extraordinary nastiness machine! It's good to be bad They think I should be friends With everyone in town But I'll never stop trying To get rid of Sportaclown To be an evil baddie is a thrill And let me add It's so good to be bad! It's good to be bad It's great to be a crook It's nice to be a villain Like you read about in books It's swell to be nasty It's keen to be so mean Yes, I'm an extraordinary nastiness machine! It's good to be bad It's great to be a crook It's nice to be a villain like you read about in books It's swell to be nasty It's keen to be so mean Yes, I'm an extraordinary nastiness machine! It's good to be bad! Wowah! I feel bad! Haha! |-| TV Version = They want me to be nice They want me to be good But I'm a simple rotten guy Who's just misunderstood They say that I should change And wear a perky smile But smiling makes my face hurt And happiness is vile They want me to give up the only life I've ever had But it's so good to be bad... It's good to be bad It's great to be a crook It's nice to be a villain like you read about in books It's swell to be nasty It's keen to be so mean Yes, I'm an extraordinary nastiness machine! It's good to be bad It's great to be a crook It's nice to be a villain Like you read about in books It's swell to be nasty It's keen to be so mean Yes, I'm an extraordinary nastiness machine! It's good to be bad It's great to be a crook It's nice to be a villain like you read about in books It's swell to be nasty It's keen to be so mean Yes, I'm an extraordinary nastiness machine! It's good to be bad! Wowah! I feel bad! Haha! Other Appearances *Good To Be Bad appears as a bonus track in the UK album LazyTown - The Album. Videos LazyTown - Good To Be Bad (Soundtrack) LazyTown - Good To Be Bad Trivia *In both versions of the song, during the last chorus, Robbie mispronounces "villain" as "willain". Category:Television Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Solos Category:Deleted Songs